The Wizard of MASH
by XxSparkyxX
Summary: Take a guess. ;} Ya, It's The Wizard of Oz MASH style!
1. Default Chapter

_** Based on the Wizard of Oz movie only, not the books, as I haven't read them in years. It may take awhile to post each chapter, as long as this one took...sometimes a few weeks. I need to think ahead on some of it.**_

As the terrible windstorm raged, the members of MASH 4077 found themselves swamped with casualties at an average rate of two every five minutes. Radar scurried about jotting down information of each one. 

Major Houlihan burst out of the door to pre-op. "What's taking so long?" she screeched.

"There's just too many, Major. And we can't move very fast with all this wind!"

"Yeah, well speed it up, will you?!" came the reply as Margaret turned and went back inside.

She had no sooner disappeared when a piece of a poorly constructed building slammed into a few personnel, sending them into an unconscious state, and, in one case, somewhere over the rainbow...

**_ More to come! I need to figure out who gets sent there._**


	2. In Oz

_**Sorry to disappoint some of you, but I'm sticking with my original thought. It works better with the other chapters.**_

The young Corporal opened his eyes to find himself in a shady room, probably a farmhouse. He sat up and looked around-it was very familiar. As his eyes adjusted to the lighting, he found that everything was in shades of brown and white. Radar blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes before believing everything around him was real.

A slight squeaking noise came from beside him on the bed. He glanced down. "Bongo! What are yo doing here?" He reached down and picked the rabbit up. "What am I doing here? Where is here?" Radar thought aloud, as he sat stroking Bongo. The idea occurred to him that he should go outside.

................................................................................................................................................

Radar stood in the doorway for a moment taking the scene in. There was a rainbow of colors all around, and nothing seemed real, especially the flowers. As he cautiously took a few steps out of the house and into this strange world, Radar noticed movement from the side of his eye and turned to get a better look. 

A large, iridescent sphere, resembling a bubble was floating toward the place he stood. Radar watched it with puzzlement, until realization came upon him. "Oh, no. Ya gotta be kidding."

With a flash, the bubble disappeared and a figure in a pink dress complete with shoes and a large crown stood in its place.

Radar removed his glasses, wiped, and replaced them. "Klinger!"

"Actually, it's Klinda. Hey, you seen any witches around here?"

"Uh, no. Why?"

"Because I got a telegram that said somethin' about one bein' here."

"Oh, I think they meant me," Radar said. "You have telegrams here?"

"Yeah, and radios. But aren't you one of those Munchkins who called for me?"

"Hey!" Radar yelled, "Now just a minute! Don't call me short, or...or you'll be in big trouble!"

"Oh yeah!?" Klinda taunted.

"Yeah," Radar returned.

"Yeah?"

"Hey aren't you supposed t' be nice?"

"Oh, yeah. Where is that witch anyhow?"

"Under the house," Radar said, still steaming.

Klinda glanced over at the house. "Thanks." He started toward it, but stopped about halfway there. "Hey, how'd you know that?" he inquired.

"Lucky guess...I guess." Radar said quietly.

Klinda's eyebrows lifted. "Ooh...okay." He took a few more steps before turning around again. "You sure that thing's not a witch?"

"Bongo's a rabbit!" Radar exclaimed. "Haven't you seen one before?"

"I haven't even seen a witch......hey, d'you mind goin' over there first?"

................................................................................................................................................

Before Klinda could reach the house this time, the whole surrounding area rang with laughter.

An exasperated Radar looked up and yelled "Now what?!"

"Oh, that's just the Munchkins. Don't mind them, they're just laughing at your dress."

"What!?" Radar looked down to find himself wearing a blue and white checkered outfit. "Oh! Oh! Uhg!" He tore inside the house.

Klinda stared after him clicking his tongue. "That's definitely **_not_** his color. Hey, try something darker!" he called to Radar, who had by now been feverishly changing into his Corporal's uniform, which happened to be in the closet.

As he stepped out, he was met with a burst of flames near the door and screaming, fleeing Munchkins. "Aahh!" Radar let out a cry and ran back inside, slamming the door behind him, opening it, grabbing his cap, slapping it on his head, and quickly shutting the door again. A minute later, he slowly opened the door and peeked out........

_**Boy, tougher decisions now......**_


End file.
